gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tommy Vercetti
Tommy Vercetti is the protagonist and playable character of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Background Vercetti's father worked all his life in a printing shop, and years later Tommy still has fond childhood memories of helping his father clean the rollers. He had wanted to follow his father in the family business, but he had lived a different life and instead became a criminal in the employment of the Forelli Family of the Liberty City Mafia. Vercetti was sent to prison in Liberty City in 1971 for multiple counts of homicide (which Sonny claimed totaled at eleven deaths), earning him the nickname of "The Harwood Butcher" (because Sonny Forelli called in favors and pulled strings, Tommy never received the death penalty or a life sentence in prison without parole). Tommy was released 15 years later, in 1986 and was quickly sent by mob boss Sonny Forelli to the Miami-like Vice City. There, Vercetti met up with various underworld figures and began his own vast criminal empire dealing with drugs, stolen vehicles, guns, and any other odd job (mostly illegal ones) that could provide a little extra cash. And with that he formed the Vercetti Gang. It is eventually revealed that the incident which resulted in Vercetti's imprisonment was an ambush that was orchestrated by Sonny Forelli. Vercetti is said to have had his suspicions, but the truth is not unambiguously revealed until the final confrontation between both men. After the death of Sonny Forelli, it is believed that the Vercetti Crime Family continued to grow to become the main underworld faction in Vice City. Tommy Vercetti, in several ways, exhibits characteristics of fictional drug lord Tony Montana from the 1983 film Scarface. This coincides with the heavy themes and appearance of the movie that has been implemented into Vice City. Among these characteristics, his exile from his old home (Liberty City), his rise to power (acquiring property in the city, and a mansion), and his short tempered behavior. Tommy was also a hired assassin (before he was jailed) and had killed his own acquaintances and friends (Lance and Sonny), as Tony Montana had. Tommy Vercetti was voiced by Ray Liotta and motion-captured by Jonathan Sale. Vercetti's Dealings Other than Tommy's main activity of getting back Sonny's money, Tommy pulled of several other jobs with other people to gain popularity with other gangs and also to boost his assets when he starts buying property. Among those dealings are: Avery Carrington In order to start up on real estate, Tommy worked with Avery Carrington to learn more about real estate. Tommy pulled off jobs for Avery which involved helping Avery obtain more property around Vice City, like: * Killing Avery's main rival in Vice City real estate. * Blowing up a building in construction so Avery can buy out the lot in which it's being built. * Starting a gang war between the Cubans and the Haitians to reduce real estate prices. Umberto Robina To boost his popularity with other gangs, Tommy worked for the Cuban leader, Umberto Robina. Pulling off jobs to weaken Umberto's rival gang, The Haitians, jobs like: * Raiding a Haitian drug storage. * Busting a Haitian drug deal with the Sharks. * Blowing up the Haitian's drug plant. Mr. Black To earn extra cash, Tommy worked as a payphone hitman for Mr. Black, assasinating people like: * Carl Pearson, a drug dealer who works as a pizza delivery man in a cover job. * Mrs. Dwason, a man's cheating wife, possibly his wife. * Mike Griffin, Franco Carter, Nick Kong, Dick Tanner, Marcus Hammond and Charlie Dilson, European Bank Robbers and Gangsters. * A business man bringing evidence against Mr. Black's customer in Escobar International Airport. * FBI men and Shark members sealing a deal that would give the FBI evidence against Mr. Black's employer. Phil Cassidy In order to get extreme firepower, Tommy works for Phil Cassidy by: * Killing Phil's rival at gun running, a mexican called Pedro Garcia and stealing his weapon shipment. * Saving Phil's life when he accidentally blows off his own arm by standing too close to a homemade boomshine bomb. See also *Characters in GTA: Vice City Vercetti, Tommy Vercetti, Tommy Vercetti, Tommy